Now That I See You
by LumBabsFan
Summary: Post GS1/Pre-GS2.  No matter how much you try to suppress them, your fondest memories never disappear.  One-shot, slight Edgeworth/Franziska, open to interpretation.


_A/N: This was complete spur of the moment inspiration, really. It's hard to come up with a story for this fandom, as so many possibilities have been explored already; some extremely done so well. This came to me while watching/listening to a cover of the song "I See the Light" from _Tangled. _It was more or less this particular version of the song that formed this little idea in my head that grew into something bigger. See the link at the end for the cover; it's beautiful! Now the usual: The song belongs to Disney, and Capcom owns GYAKUTEN SAIBAN/ACE ATTORNEY. If I owned it, we'd have gotten GK2 a long time ago. As for when this takes place: between GS1 and GS2/JFA, with spoilers for each. (I expect few people don't know what happened by now, but you never know! XD)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California<strong>_

_**2017**_

_**Edgeworth Residence**_

The sense of peace was shattered by a resonating _"Thud!" _coming from the foyer. With a snort and a whimper, the sleeping dog – Pess, his owner called him – startled, ears perked at the ready. He gave a small sniff, taking in the smell of Earl Gray that lingered about, and…something else. He sniffed the air again…leather?

Curiously, Pess trotted out of the room, down the long circular stairwell, but stopped immediately when he came across the source of the noise. His ears tucked backwards and he whimpered again.

Clip-clopping into the large Edgeworth estate on expensive high-heeled boots was Franziska von Karma, freshly arrived from Germany. In her hand was the cause of Pess' fear, her ever-present leather bullwhip that she wielded with formidable grace and dominance. She had used it on him once many years ago, and there was no forgetting its bite.

"Move it, Scruffy!" she shrieked, her voice piercingly echoing off the walls. She didn't have to turn around to know that the bumbling Dick Gumshoe was taking his sweet time with her bags. However, this prevented her from seeing the poor, loyal detective buried under her luggage as he struggled to get it all inside. Franziska von Karma was here to stay, and it showed.

"Y-yes, Ms. von Karma, s-sir!" Gumshoe called uneasily. He was so close, almost there, when his shoe caught on a rise in the doorframe. He tumbled inside unceremoniously along with the luggage, quite sure something would be bruised when he landed on the cool marble floor.

But when the marble didn't do him in, however, Franziska's merciless whip did, striking him quick and hard. With a childish squeal, Gumshoe jumped to attention, trying to gather her bags again.

"Just leave it, fool! Those suitcases are worth more than you make in a year! I won't have you destroy them!" Franziska snapped, her tone laced with irritation. She was a proud young woman, a prodigy since she started her prosecuting career five years earlier at the age of thirteen. She easily could've taught the much older detective a thing or two about class and intelligence. But it wasn't worth the effort. Gumshoe was as foolish as he had been when he was a rookie. _Some things would never change_, she decided with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Gumshoe cried, hastily checking each of the bags. "Nothing broke, though; don't worry!"

During the exchange, Pess had cautiously made his way towards the pair, slowly leaning in to sniff at the luggage. He knew what these meant; after all, Miles Edgeworth, his master, was constantly travelling. But what were Franziska and her set doing here?

_CRACK! _ Pess whimpered as the end of the whip caught his nose and he retreated quickly towards Gumshoe. (The man may have irritated the master, but Pess liked him. Gumshoe was a kind human, and brought him toys and food while the master was away.)

"Filthy mongrel!" Franziska shouted. "Stay away from my things!"

Gumshoe knelt down, petting the dog comfortingly and handing him a treat hidden in his coat's inside pocket. "Aw, Pess won't bother nothing, sir," he said, scratching behind Pess' ear. "He's a good boy, right?" Pess barked happily at the praise. "Yeah that's right, a real good boy!"

Franziska crossed her arms with a sigh. "I still do not know what possessed Miles Edgeworth to bring home such a foolish creature in the first place. Since when does he have time to take care of an animal?"

"Well, he isn't…" Gumshoe trailed off solemnly. "He…_wasn't _always at the office or in court, sir. You know, some days he'd even bring Pess to work with him when he knew he'd work late! And I'd take care of the little guy when Mr. Edgeworth was gone and all! We're best pals—_gyah!_"

The whip had gotten a clear shot at Gumshoe's cheek. "Then why don't _you _take him then!" Franziska snarled. "I will not have, nor make any time for a pet when there is important work to be done."

Gumshoe frowned. "I would, sir, but my building doesn't allow pets. And my apartment's real small; he wouldn't be comfortable there." He stroked Pess' soft fur, taking a deep breath. "This is better for him, really. Pess misses Mr. Edgeworth a lot; wouldn't want to take him from his home too."

"_Tch! _ Spare me the sob story, Scruffy." Franziska took a moment to consider. "Fine, he can stay here, but the _minute_ he gets in my way, you are to come pick him up." She snapped the whip between her hands in frustration. "I will speak to your landlord myself if I must."

"Uh, no offense, sir," Gumshoe started with much hesitation. "But this is_ his_ home…I still don't get why you're staying at Mr. Edgeworth's place anyway. You thinking of buying it?"

"Stop talking like that, fool!" Franziska snapped before her voice lowered, angry and practically growling. "Miles Edgeworth may be many things as far as I am concerned, but suicidal is not one of them. I do not care what anyone says. After…!" She stopped, swallowing slightly as emotion threatened to show. She couldn't allow that, even now.

She spoke again only when she had regained her composure and knew her voice wouldn't shake. "Even after what my father did to him, Miles Edgeworth would not waste all of that work for his freedom by throwing his life away. He prides himself on being a gentleman, and doing so would not logically fit that image. Not to mention suicide is a crime, and we both know how dearly he holds the law. It does _not _make any sense, and I will not accept any further implication that he is dead!"

"Yeah, but the note said…"

"I _know _what the foolish note said, you foolish, foolhardy fool!" she cut him off. "I do not believe it! Miles Edgeworth is alive. I am sure of it, and damn it, I _will_ prove it!"

Gumshoe nodded quickly, appeasing her with his complete agreement. Of course, he was privileged with the truth, but Edgeworth had made it perfectly clear that his whereabouts were a secret to be kept safe, or else. Since the detective's salary couldn't withstand too many more pay cuts, it was best to show loyalty with Mr. Edgeworth. _Besides_, Gumshoe thought with a tiny grin, _it'd be a nice surprise for Ms. von Karma when he finally comes back_…

"Scruffy!" Franziska shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Why on earth are you grinning like that!"

"Oh, nothing, sir!" Gumshoe said, cowering. "Nothing important!" He scratched the back of his head, a habit when he was thinking or nervous. He had to get out of there before he slipped! "Uh, I have to get back to the precinct; lots of paperwork. You need anything else before I go?"

Franziska calmed, but only slightly. "_Nein_, you may go. I am tired, and need to rest before I report to the Prosecutor's Office tomorrow. I expect you here to pick me up at 8am, sharp."

Gumshoe nodded, giving her a salute. "Sure thing! You can count on me! If you need anything, just holler!" He headed for the door. "See ya in the morning, sir! Night, Pess!"

When he was gone, Franziska moved to lock the door. From the sound it made, it reminded her of a damn padlock! _As if it could be more obnoxiously loud!, _she thought._ But then again, Miles Edgeworth would have nothing but the best of everything, including security._

With the detective out of her way, she turned to face the massive house in silence. Franziska really could not expect anything less. She had not visited Edgeworth since that one summer vacation before she had passed the bar exam, and he was just starting out. He was living in a lavish apartment then – _most likely with Papa's help_, she thought bitterly. Thus, seeing where he resided now, it truly was a testament to how well he had done for himself here in the States.

_It simply does not make sense!, _she couldn't help thinking. _He was proven innocent; his career was safe! There isn't any motive for suicide!_

Still, a small nagging part of her genius mind could not shake the fear that she was...damn it, she could not even put 'wrong' in a sentence about herself in private. That was what years of living under her father's watch and tutelage had done to them both.

She leaned tiredly against a wall, taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes free of any moisture. How…how could Papa have done this? How could he have hurt Miles so badly when Edgeworth was everything that Papa had wanted? A true successor, a brilliant prosecutor…the perfect son he never had. As much as it pained her, Franziska knew deep down that she was practically an insurance policy, especially taking recent events into consideration. No matter how hard she tried, in her father's eyes, she was the "back up," the "just in case." When Miles Edgeworth fell, she would be there to continue the Von Karma legacy. Was that…was that why Papa had insisted that she began her career so soon? Did he truly not believe in her? She was merely a pawn in his game?

She shook her head angrily. No…God damn it, _no!_ These thoughts had to stop if she was to succeed in what she came here to do! She was Franziska von Karma, the Prodigy! She was not second best; she was perfection! And she was _certainly _not wrong. Miles Edgeworth was alive! He had to be, he just had to, for when he showed his face again, he would at last see for himself what he had left behind. He would see that she deserved to stand in the same courtroom as him. The pride and glory would return to her family name, and _she _would be the one basking in its glowing warmth. Maybe then he would understand. She was no longer a little girl and a tag-a-long. She was his equal at last!

A yawn suddenly escaped her. Between the flight and everything else, Franziska could no longer deny that sleep was closing in on her quickly. She would search the house tomorrow for anything that could help her in the days ahead. For now, she needed rest.

On her way to the stairs, however, something caught her eye in a nearby room. A smaller one, she discovered, flipping the light switch. Inside was an old antique-looking piano, similar to the one her father had back in Germany. She couldn't resist walking over to it, running her hand over the smooth lacquered wood and keys. But more importantly was the music set upon it…she knew the song, all too well.

000

_**Germany**_

_**2011**_

_**The Von Karma Estate**_

He was doing it again! He always did, the foolish fool! Just when twelve-year-old Franziska von Karma had a moment's peace to study without Papa hovering over her, Miles Edgeworth had to ruin it!

Storming down the vast hallway – one of many in the countryside estate she had grown up in – Franziska followed the noise to the music room. When she threw open the large, majestic door, the _"Slam!" _it made suddenly halted Edgeworth's melodious playing on the piano, the jolted chord far from pleasant.

"What do you think you are doing, Miles Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth rarely argued with his mentor's daughter, finding that to do so was pointless, childish, and frankly dangerous to his health should Franziska play her cards right and get her father on her side. True, she was brilliant, her mock trial debates and rebuttals quite admirable for a child her age. But anything outside of their private lessons with Mr. von Karma usually ended with Edgeworth reminding himself that above all, Franziska was still just that: a child. Therefore, he kept his demeanor calm, if a little condescending.

"For someone with your intelligence, Franziska, I think that would be quite obvious," he said, returning to his task at hand. "But since you asked _so nicely_, I am playing the piano."

With a scowl filled with the proverbial daggers, Franziska gripped her ever-present riding crop and smacked his fingers with it once she approached.

"_Gyah!" _Edgeworth cried, wringing said fingers some to relieve the pain. "For Christ's sake, what did I _do!_"

"You are bothering me on _purpose!_" Franziska countered, pointing her crop at him in accusation. "Papa is at the office. I have a chance to study for the bar exam on my own, and _you_ simply can't have that! Thus you distract me!"

"_OBJECTION!_" Edgeworth called, knowing that sometimes the only way to get through to her would be a court-worthy retort. Franziska's entire life was centered on being a prosecutor. She was a Von Karma; it was in her blood.

"You conveniently forget, Franziska, that I have already passed the bar," he argued, taking his badge from his pocket to present to her. After all, evidence was everything. "Even if I did believe in this silly 'competition' you think we are in, why in the world would I want to distract you if I've already 'won' so to speak?"

Franziska smirked, her eyes gleaming. "Simple: your pride. You cannot handle the thought that a 'little girl' like me is _this close _to attaining the same career as you and at a _much _younger age!" She wagged her finger at him in that mocking way that they had both picked up from her father. "What is the saying? 'So easy a child can do it'? Yes, you cannot handle the thought that something you worked so hard on will be so easily obtained by me!"

Edgeworth stared blankly at her before he sighed and turned back to the piano. "You do not have any solid evidence to support that accusation, and you never will. I wish you could hear how utterly ridiculous you sound every time you bring up that reasoning of yours."

Franziska bent her crop repeatedly, seething…but while she wouldn't admit it, he was right. There was no way to prove it. This argument would not gain her a victory, and unable to think of losing, she immediately came up with another plan.

Looking over his shoulder, she followed along with the notes as he played. She was not as skilled at the piano as he was, since she preferred to focus on her law studies. But she knew enough to catch mistakes he made, and sitting at his side on the bench, she did so until he stopped and turned on her. His patience had finally reached its peak and he could stand it no longer.

"Franziska!" he shouted. "This is called a hobby! It is not meant to be perfect! It is meant to be fun and relaxing! I know you do not understand that, but bloody hell, could you at least try! If not, then _get out!_"

Truth be told, Franziska recoiled a bit. Edgeworth never raised his voice to her…well, not like this, at least; more often in annoyance, but rarely in true anger. He must have caught her momentary fear, though, before she attempted to cover with indignity, because he sighed and shook his head.

"This is one of the few things I can do to in order to find a bit of sanity," he said softly. "Maintaining what is expected of us is not an easy task, you know that. Sometimes I need relaxation and a brief moment of leisure. Perhaps I should not have yelled, but please, stop it."

Franziska had lowered her eyes, feeling a twinge of guilt. But a part of her jumped on the admission of his difficulty and weakness. Not to mention that was the closest to an apology she would receive, and it made her look up at him again. Putting on her air of dominance, she nodded her approval.

"You are forgiven," she said simply. He said nothing this time, probably upset that he had let his weakness show, she guessed. When he began to play again this time, she watched in curiosity. He really was rather good, and… taking a break from work had been proven to make studying more successful.

"What is the song you are playing, Miles Edgeworth?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Just a little something I heard recently," he replied. Feeling a bit playful, he added with a smile, "You can read music; sing along with me!"

Franziska frowned. "I do _not _sing."

"Yes, you do, when you think no one can hear you," he said, a sincere chuckle hidden among his words. "Come on, you have a lovely voice. Give it a try. I will even start from the beginning."

Franziska heaved a great, aggravated sigh, but nonetheless, she looked at the piece. It seemed easy enough, and any chance to top his playing could be fun. _Hmm…why not?_ When he nodded her in, she sang softly…

"_All those days watching from the windows__  
><em>_All those years outside looking in__  
><em>_All that time never even knowing__  
><em>_Just how blind I've been__  
><em>_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
><em>_Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
><em>_Standing here, it's all so clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to be…__  
><em>

"_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new__  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted…__  
><em>_All at once everything looks different__  
><em>_Now that I see you…"_

Franziska frowned at the sheet music while he continued to play the instrumental portion.

"Poetic foolishness," she grumbled.

Edgeworth laughed gently. "Only you would seem to think so. I personally find it a beautiful lyric, simple yet gentle." He smiled as the song began to build again. "Not to mention, I have heard a recording of the song itself. You have the absolute perfect voice for it."

Franziska glanced at him, almost in disbelief. That was another thing that Miles Edgeworth rarely gave her: a compliment. Swallowing subtly, her throat a bit dry – it had to be the singing – she muttered, "F-Foolishness, all of it."

"Are you going to continue?"

She responded with a haughty _"Hmph!" _ "I never said I would not, now did I?"

"Then go on."

_"All those days chasing down a daydream__  
><em>_All those years living in a blur__  
><em>_All that time never truly seeing__  
><em>_Things, the way they were…"_

Franziska briefly watched his fingers stroke the keys, moving so flawlessly. He really was perfect in everything he did. And…he did always look out for her, despite their constant bickering. She looked up at his eyes, focused intently on the sheet music.

"_Now you're here, shining in the starlight__  
><em>_Now you're here, suddenly I know__  
><em>_If you're here it's crystal clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to be…_

_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new…"_

000

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**2017**_

_**Edgeworth Residence**_

Franziska stopped her one-handed playing, biting her lip and closing her eyes. She would not cry, not over him. She was sure he was alive. But right now, he was gone, leaving her behind. Again.

But…she would be lying if she said that she did not miss him at all. Miles Edgeworth, the only person to ever pay her a sincere compliment, to care about her when the rest of the world saw her as a spoiled, heartless woman…the only man to see beyond the hard, cruel exterior that she had built up around herself to keep others out.

Emotions may have been a weakness. Manfred von Karma had instilled that in her since Franziska was old enough to comprehend it. But…she was still human, and she knew what she felt here and now. When Edgeworth returned with his tail between his legs, she would have her vengeance, yes. But after that…

Franziska inhaled deeply, singing softly as she sought comfort in the words…

"_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted…__  
><em>_All at once, everything is different__  
><em>_Now that I see you…_

"_Now that I see…you."_

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><em>http :  / youtu . be / ejN9gp-E6OM_

_^ - cover that inspired the fic by YouTube user adrisaurus. Go check it out. (Of course, take out the spaces; had to do it so it would stay put.)_


End file.
